1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply technology, and in particular, to a power redundant system including a plurality of voltage generators.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current era of advanced technology, a computer system has unavoidably become an indispensable information processing tool in people's life. However, a good power supply scheme contributes to operation of the computer system.
When the computer system is not booted up, a part of elements must be started in advance to enable the system to enter a standby state, so that when a power signal for formal start-up is enabled, the system can gradually wake up all devices according to a set scheme, so as to perform a complete start-up procedure, until the system completes entering a run time state. FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional computer power supply system 100. Referring to FIG. 1, according to a power sequence of the system, a power supply unit (PSU) 110 provides a 12 V power to a first voltage generator 120 to start up an auxiliary power (AUX Power), and a 5 V first voltage generator 120_1 to a 1.1 V first voltage generator 120_5 are gradually started up in turn. When the AUX power is started up completely, the system enters a standby state. Only after the system is stared up, a main power (MAIN Power) enabling signal (MAIN SEN) is transmitted to the PSU 110. At this time, the main power is formally started up, and a 6.5 V second voltage generator 130_1 (a driving transistor) to a 1.1 V second voltage generator 130_5 are gradually started up according to the power sequence.
If any one of the voltage generators in the computer power supply system is faulty so that a certain supplied voltage is faulty, and the faulty voltage generator in the system cannot be locally reset alone, the system breaks down. At this time, the whole system must be rebooted up to recover. Therefore, how to develop a power redundant system expected to be capable of providing a redundant power in a power supply system including a plurality of voltage generators and further enable the voltage generators to backup each other is a problem to be solved.